


《啤酒》(朴有贤x李智赫)

by qinzhe



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinzhe/pseuds/qinzhe





	《啤酒》(朴有贤x李智赫)

当啤酒洒在李智赫身上时，怒火便由之从心底燃起。性欲之火被强抑。李智赫按捺住心情的极度不悦——这胆大的后辈，竟然故意将啤酒倒在他的身上。

李智赫并不想让这美好的晚上被一个混蛋彻底搅黄。要知道，作为即将毕业的学长，他的休息时间可是很难得的。他收起了紧攥着的拳头，向那混蛋施以警告。

领子上的重量让朴有贤不得不低下头。他稍稍抬眼的瞬间，对上了李智赫通红的眼。不耐烦的声音像是斥责，也像是急不可耐的催促。

“喂，你这臭小子，可别再闹了。”

这样靠近的距离，李智赫只要稍稍动作，朴有贤便可闻见干涩的酒香。刚开不久的冰啤还浮着白沫，短暂的白色此时沾染上了那健康的古铜色皮肤。朴有贤朝思暮想的色气模样如今就在眼前，只要他稍一靠近，就能将猎物吞食入腹。

湿热的舌就此舔弄上沾有酒液的皮肤。锁骨，脸庞……再是那饱满的双唇。然而一切都不止于此。

微凉的指尖滑过富有触感的腹部，抚摸着软韧的肌肉。而另一手也并不空闲。纽扣被一粒粒的解开，空气从缝隙钻入。李智赫身上的衣物很快被褪去。

燥热感在身体相贴后愈发重了。两人肿胀的分身被朴有贤一手套弄，相互摩擦的快感让李智赫很快便有了感觉。欲火再被燃起。

两幅身体在不断的交缠中升温，好像要融化在这场没有终点的性欲里。

“臭小子”李智赫低低的喘息着，享受着身上人的服务。

朴有贤温暖的口腔包裹住了他的下身。毛茸茸的发不时擦过腰间，拨弄着欲潮的弦。灵巧的舌在顶端和柱体上反复舔弄，挑逗。时而亲吻，吸吮，发出令人羞耻的淫靡声响。

终于，他泄在了朴有贤手上。

李智赫的身体不受控的瘫软起来。可朴有贤似乎并不打算放过他。

两指夹住了他的乳头，辗转拨弄着。乳头并不是他的敏感点，但朴有贤却爱极了玩弄他的乳头。每次性事过后，他的乳头上不仅会布满密密麻麻的齿印，并且疼痛难耐。朴有贤唯独对那处丝毫不下轻手。

不过两人只是肉体关系，互相满足需要似乎也并没有什么大不了。作为炮友，朴有贤在情事上总会做的很好，李智赫躺下后便可只管享受。因此，李智赫才让这段关系持续了这么久。不过朴有贤在情事上的恶劣趣味，李智赫是很难理解得了的。

每次穿上衣物后，乳头与布料的接触会带有刺痛，他总是习惯不了。李智赫一面想着，一面将受冷落的乳首凑向朴有贤的手心，似乎是想要得到再多的抚慰。然而他很快便如了愿。

很多时候朴有贤都像是个幼犬。也应该是个幼犬，受女人喜欢的脸，帅气中还带着些许稚气。奶白的肤色，纤长的身材。刚见到面的时候李智赫总是把他当成女人。唇红齿白，可不就是一张女人脸么。然而那与长相完全不符的硕大性器却在第一次上床时狠狠地顶进了他的身体里。

第一次面对这种尺寸的时候，李智赫只觉得那一次次的顶弄似乎要刺破他的胃部。第一次的欢爱并没有持续很长的快乐，大部分都在疼痛中度过的李智赫很生气，却在之后开始渴望的更多。人大抵都是有份奴性。一次的尝试，便是无止境的开始。

李智赫的踝骨被朴有贤握住。他像极了煮熟的面食，被朴有贤从被子里捞起。

下一秒，李智赫的耳垂便被不轻不重的咬住。湿热的气息拂在耳窝上，酥酥痒痒的。

“哥，我真的好喜欢你。”

红色爬上了李智赫的脸颊，奇怪的感觉升上了心脏。

李智赫有些恼羞成怒。他也确实该恼羞成怒。这小混蛋就是打定主意要戏弄他。作为前辈，他应该得到尊重，可朴有贤总是以无所谓的姿态来触怒他，让他觉得难堪。

“你这臭小子”

话未说完，便被堵住了双唇。朴有贤的吻技一向很好。在遇见朴有贤之前，李智赫并不觉得有人会让他迷恋接吻的感觉。可朴有贤就是这么出现了。即便每次他都会被吻得大脑空白。但至少他很享受。

李智赫的手顺势勾上朴有贤的脖子，加深了这个吻。

滑腻的液体涂匀指身，在穴口打转几圈，旋即探进后穴。冰凉的异物感令李智赫下意识绷紧了腰线。朴有贤留在他后穴的一指很快被绞紧。太长时间的禁欲让李智赫的后穴又成了未被开发过的模样。强硬只会让性爱的进行变得更加艰难，并且会伤及双方。因此，朴有贤不得不花费很多的时间去开拓紧闭的通道。

“哥，放松一点吧”

在朴有贤的抚摸下，李智赫的后穴放松不少。很快，又一指被顺利送入后穴。两指在后穴内抽插着，时而深时而浅。肠壁被抠弄、深处被挖掘的快感渐渐让李智赫忘记了所有。

后穴分泌了的液体与之前的润滑在抽插中溢出些许。第三指和第四指接连进入了后穴。后穴被手指不断亵渎后，它变得松软。朴有贤抽出了四指，将他的分身放出，抵在了穴口。

瞬间的空虚感让小穴不自主的向后靠，似乎也在等待着难得的性事。朴有贤一手扶着他的分身，一手固定住李智赫的腰肢。龟头扩开又缩上的后穴，重新向里开拓。柱身才没入一半，满胀的感觉已经痛的李智赫想要求饶。

“别进去了……”

朴有贤并没有听他的话。纵使那后穴又开始缩紧了，似乎想要拒绝剩下的分身，但他仍又将其塞入了一部分。虽然最后还是没有完全进入就是了，但大半都已没入后穴。

李智赫只感觉塞入下身的肿胀实在难耐，他几乎有种后穴的褶皱都被磨平的错觉。他稍稍扭动着腰肢想要逃离，却被朴有贤狠狠按住。朴有贤的分身似乎更进了几分。这个女人脸的学弟虽然长得纤瘦，力气却不见得比他小。至少他现在是不能再多动弹的了。

李智赫现在就好像被朴有贤钉在了身体上。朴有贤的硕大的分身先是小幅度地抽动，在畅通无阻后便弃了顾虑，在后穴里横冲直撞起来。龟头四处顶弄着肠壁，以此来探寻深处。

身体替大脑回忆起之前的多次性爱，前列腺被不断操弄的感觉刺激着肠壁分泌更多黏液。生理泪水不受控的由下巴落到脖颈，聚在锁骨里。

“哥的后穴可真是饥渴呢，一直不停的在挽留我，让我不想抽出一点，只想狠狠地操弄哥，将全部都留给哥……”

李智赫的视线被水汽遮挡。在欲海中，意识也变得模糊。他的手抚上了自己的分身套弄着。前后的快感似乎要到达顶端。在他有意释放时，分身前端却被握住。

“哥可要等我一起啊。”

如同恶魔呢喃般的低语。象征欲望的恶魔将要支配他一整个晚上，让他沉沦污秽却又快乐的性爱中。肉体的契合已经在不知觉时联结了精神的纽带。

“快点，再快……啊”

腰间被印下两排齿痕，分身快速冲撞的颠簸感促使左腿从肩上滑落。朴有贤掰开了李智赫有意合拢的双腿，将分身再次顶进后穴，水声渐起。

数次冲撞后，随着穴口一热，微凉的液体冲进后穴，分身得到了释放，李智赫也得到了短暂的休息。

经过一次释放后的分身暂时软下，顺着肠液由小穴慢慢滑出。龟头本来是还卡在穴口的，李智赫身子稍向前倾，也滑了出来，发出难以言说的羞耻声响。但李智赫已经习惯了，所以并没有说什么。

李智赫半靠在床头，点了支烟。白色的烟雾从口中吸入，再缓缓被吐出。此刻，朴有贤的精液正从他的后穴流下，然而他的后穴里也留有不少。这个男人使用他就像是要将所有精子灌入他的肠腔一样。不过他可不能生育，满足不了朴有贤对子嗣的需求。

“说了好几次要戴套不许内射，你这臭小子总不爱听”。

沙哑的声线听不出喜怒。但朴有贤知道，他是不乐意的。

不带套会比戴套有更多的感觉，因为前列腺的触感在不带套时会更加的清晰。对于戴不戴套，李智赫并没有太多执着，虽然戴套会安全干净些。

但是内射，李智赫是极其排斥的。

内射难以清理，常需要耗费大量时间来将那些液体从后穴抠出。虽说朴有贤一般都会包揽事后的清理，但他不想在清洗时再被激起欲望。

朴有贤对于性爱从来没有节制。只要朴有贤有足够多的精力，便不会放过李智赫。那时候性爱便由享受变成了单纯的泄欲。之前某次李智赫被操到失禁以后，染上黄色的床单以及朴有贤的揶揄加深了他对内射的厌恶。朴有贤喜欢不戴套，也喜欢内射。开始的几次因为彼此的不熟悉，戴套是常有的事。可在成为长期床伴以后，朴有贤便一贯遵循着他的喜好而来。

“哥知道我喜欢那么做，在经历那么多次后还不能习惯吗。我每次都让哥那么舒服，哥也应该给我些回报的，而不是每次都像兴师问罪一样。明明哥也喜欢那样，不是吗？”

一面说着，朴有贤托起了李智赫的臀部，将剩下的润滑全都倒在他的股间。右指配合着将流下的润滑捞起，抹在臀缝上。

紧接着右手成掌，靠在臀缝，上下抹开润滑，按摩穴口。

“还有哥不要再抽烟了，我不喜欢。”

朴有贤轻皱着眉头，似乎很希望李智赫能够明白他的意思，并且照做。而李智赫只是瞥了眼朴有贤，并没有给出答复。

两指经润滑的帮助下进了后穴。有了上一次的扩张，这一次四指的进入变得稍微容易了些。

李智赫的臀部即便少见阳光，也是偏黑的。所以说古铜肤色也不完全是因为紫外线而造成的。

朴有贤喜欢白浊沾染李智赫时的样子，尤其是分身和精液都尽数填满后穴的时候，那种彻底占有一个人的感觉会让朴有贤心情十足的愉快。

李智赫总喜欢用年长者口吻同他讲话。平日里有意无意的傲慢和疏离常常让朴有贤感到烦躁。李智赫唯有在床上才能让他感觉到接近。不过各取所需的放浪并不是朴有贤所希望的。

距离该更近的。

朴有贤是真的很喜欢李智赫，可李智赫故意相隔的距离让正常的交往几乎不可能。李智赫不需要一个学弟，他需要的只是一个床伴。能够带给他极大快感的床伴。于是朴有贤借着契机成为了他的床伴。可这离他所想的还远远不够。

人的贪欲永无止境。自然散发野性气息的身体诱引着乐忠于满足征服欲的人。用性器调教那软韧的身体，逼他求饶就范，给他享受，让他在欲望中迷失自我，成为只被欲望支配野兽。这无疑是最大的快乐。

李智赫配合着将双腿开大。穴口的精液此刻似乎凝固了，不再往外滴落。将龟头再次送进后穴，朴有贤动起腰身抽插着。

第二次的性交不如第一次来的猛烈，但情事的欢愉却不亚于第一次。朴有贤九浅一深的挺进，多余的润滑混着新分泌的肠液被带出后穴，又在下一次的冲撞中重新回去。水声在规律抽送时更加清晰。

李智赫甚至听得到朴有贤的分身在他后穴内搅动的声音。他也能听见自己包裹住分身的后穴吸吮着柱身，在大半柱身被抽出身体时，仍不满足的穴口主动包裹住龟头，等待下一次的进入。

分泌的汗液沿着肩胛骨滑落，身上的透明液体李智赫早分不清是什么了。滑腻的皮肤需要更多的力气去摆弄，同样增加了身体摩擦的惯性。囊袋拍打在臀部，久而大腿内侧都泛起了红。小穴似乎还想吞咽那未包裹在内的分身根部，明明像是到了极限了却总是想出格，应了交姌时淫荡的本性。

湿热的性爱还可以持续很久，即兴时臀部外侧会被朴有贤不时抽打，在黑亮的肤上内外尽是指印，泛着粉红。小小的疼痛后，残余的酥麻感暴露在空气中，如同细微电流般刺激着前端流出液体。

只靠前列腺的快感射精是不够的。他被操弄的发软的身体没有力气再握上他的分身了。于是朴有贤便帮他撸动性器。而李智赫则是双手圈住腿弯，让朴有贤的进入更方便一些。

第二次的持续时间比第一次长了不少。在射精过后，朴有贤握着他分身的手并没有停下，反而撸动的更加剧烈了。李智赫有些抗拒，他已经不想再要了，可是他的分身却是在无声的答应。再一次坚挺的分身触及小腹，他的龟头正好抵在自己的肚脐处。

朴有贤的手恰到好处地服务着，李智赫舒服的低喘着，扬起了脖颈。腰背好看的弧度只想教野兽一口咬下后颈那皮肉，毫不怜惜的撕扯，嚼碎，再吞吃。朴有贤的眼眸暗了暗，手上的动作却是没停。即便野兽对肉食都有渴望，可也不会过度索求。至少在另一方没有完全同意的情况下，放纵总归是不好的。

几分钟后，李智赫的前端喷出了白色的液体。——他潮吹了，在朴有贤的手上。

朴有贤对他身体的控制远超他的想象。不论是身上的敏感点，还是操弄。满身的疲惫让李智赫连闭上眼皮的力气都几近没有。他微眯着眸子，对上朴有贤的眼。

“哥，有的时候你也稍微迁就下我吧。”

朴有贤捧着李智赫的脸，亲吻着他的下颚、耳垂、最后是眉眼。

——你太任性了。

无声的话落在心里。李智赫睡了过去。

迷蒙间，他感觉到身体被放在了温暖的水中。下身在被清洗的同时，腹肌被人细细的啃咬着。待那人发现自己仍存有意识时，炽热的巨物抵在了他的乳尖。龟头在乳粒上打转。然而半梦半醒的亵渎并没有激起他的性趣。

李智赫累的睁不开眼，是身体认出了拨起情色的人，所以一切回应就像本能一样。分身在乳间摩擦着，柱身的温度烫的难受。快要射精时，龟头甚至擦过了他的下颚线。他感觉到了液体滴在脸颊的冰冷。不只是脸颊，但因为其他地方半泡在水中，他的感觉很浅淡罢了。应该恼怒的，可现在的他却是计较不了。他实在是没有多余的精力了。

再一次的乳交之后，李智赫沉沉睡去。

梦里，许多吻错落的印在他的身体各处，像是打上专属的烙印。一个个吻由热烈至冰冷，像是真的要突破驱壳，吻进骨子里。

恶魔已经将身体吃干抹净了，所以有意支配灵魂，似乎也不足为奇。但只用下半身思考的野兽，可是不懂得出卖灵魂的。

所以说，结果再是如何，也不过是各取所需罢了。谈何动情呢。

……


End file.
